deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla
Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla is the upcoming 114th episode of Death Battle featuring the Dragonzord from the Power Rangers series and Mechagodzilla from the Godzilla series in a battle between giant reptillian mechs. Tommy Oliver will be voiced by Nicholas Andrew Louie and Akane Yashiro will be voiced by Hitomi Farrell. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Dragonzord Boomstick: After being stuck in a garbage can for 10,000 years, the evil Rita Repulsa was understandably pretty pissed. So, she decided to destroy the world. Hey, I'd be mad too, but that's a hell of a hot take. Wiz: And so Earth's guardian, Zordon, put a plan into motion: five heroic teenagers would defend the planet with their Dinozords. They were the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Boomstick: You'd think a bunch of kids in spandex would have a tough time fighting an ancient witch, but they got used to taking out her weekly monsters pretty quick, like a normal nine to five, just with giant robots. Wiz: But Rita had a plan. If her creatures could not defeat the heroes, she would create her own Ranger. Boomstick: The Green Ranger, along with his robo-reptile, the Dragonzord. (Green Ranger plays his dragon flute, summoning it) Wiz: At 90 meters tall and nearly 200 tons, the Dragonzord proved a match for the other rangers, even their Megazord. Boomstick: Dragonzord's got a heavy-duty arsenal, like finger missiles! It's like flicking the gunk from under your nails at people, but it explodes! Wiz: Why do you have gunk under your fingers? Boomstick: To flick at people, duh! That fin isn't just a cool headpiece, it shoots energy waves! And if D-Zord feels like stompin' around, watch out for literally shocking earthquakes. Wiz: Despite such long-range weaponry, the Dragonzord seems best suited to fighting up close with its strong grappling arms and highly flexible drill tail. This drill is so impressive, it cut through a cocoon prison even the supposedly superior Megazord couldn't escape. Boomstick: Yeah, that thing's five Zords in one, guess teamwork doesn't always make the dream work. Wiz: The Dragonzord's pilot has even bested the other rangers in combat on his own. Luckily, they helped him break free from Rita's control, and he eagerly joined their fight against the forces of evil. This is Tommy Oliver. Mechagodzilla Death Battle Results Wiz: The winner is... Original Track Trivia *The connections between the Dragonzord and Mechagodzilla are that they are both dragon mechs with human pilots (Tommy Oliver and Akane Yashiro, respectively) and were created in order to take down and destroy giant hostile monsters. Furthermore, both have a history of going berserk or going hostile. *This is the fourth Death Battle that was originally a Community Death Battle, after Black Panther VS Batman, Ultron VS Sigma and Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon. *This is the 17th Male VS Female themed episode, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Gaara VS Toph, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Dante VS Bayonetta, Meta VS Carolina, Tracer VS Scout, Zoro VS Erza, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, Lucario VS Renamon, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Carnage VS Lucy and Captain Marvel VS Shazam. *This is the 15th episode to feature a returning combatant, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Ryu VS Jin, Mario VS Sonic (2018), Mega Man Battle Royale and Captain Marvel VS Shazam. *This fight is getting released on Youtube on Jason David Frank's birthday, the actor known for playing Tommy Oliver. *This is the fourth Death Battle episode to feature giant robots after Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, Power Rangers VS Voltron and Optimus Prime VS Gundam. Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:'Robots' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:East meets West battles Category:'Team' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'David vs Goliath' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors